bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Will Be Anubias' Bakugan
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song While the Brawlers and the Knights entered to Kha'rall Castle, the synthetic minions of all six attributes are looking the prisoners in the Kha'rall prison. (Synthetic Pyrus Minion 1): Look at the prisoners and thier Bakugan, the little brats won't escape from here anyway. (Synthetic Pyrus Minion 2): The master Blave will just look at the Exedra that the synthetic Darkus minions received being taken from his deceased partner called "Alice Gehabich". I think it's it. (Gizmo): Ooh! The master Blave will be satisfied if he knows that the synthetic Darkus minions have taken from Alice her Bakugan killing her. (Mammoth): I know, we will beat the Battle Brawlers and the Mechtanium Knights, Phantom Rider was defeated by our big master of all the Kha'rall. Synthetic Haos minions, keep looking at all the prisoners. (Synthetic Haos Minions): Yes, master Mammoth. (Synthetic Pyrus Minion 1): Master Gizmo, the Phantom Rider is very smart to us, we'll keep him out of our path, he won't escape from anywhere. Meanwhile, in the Kha'rall's laboratory, Exedra is caught in the experiences. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): We received the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, he is ours. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): He is having very punishment with the shock. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): I'll give to Anubias my Darkus Reaper, he will be the best master to him. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Yes, Reaper will be Anubias' new Guardian Bakugan. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): We'll just take care of our prisoners. (Wes): Master Blave, the synthetic Darkus minions are just using Exedra to the experiences. (Blave): Yes, Wes. As my advisor, what's your opinion? (Wes): I'm seeing the Exedra is being punished because of the loss of his partner. (Blave): Synthetic Pyrus minions, I want you to search Anubias and Sellon to show them what is Exedra's suffering. (Synthetic Pyrus Minions): Yes, master Blave. (Wes): Hey you, synthetic Aquos minions. Now, catch all the battlers to the prison, beyong we were killing some people with our Bakugan when winning them. (Synthetic Aquos Minions): Yes, master Wes. Now, in this moment, Anubias and Sellon are coming until the synthetic Pyrus minions appearing to search them. (Anubias): Sellon, look at this. (Sellon): Oh! The lizard men here, what do they want? (Anubias): I don't know, but... (Synthetic Pyrus Minions): Hi, Anubias and Sellon, we came to take you two to the our laboratory. (Sellon): The laboratory, eh? Well, we are going, lizard men. (Wiseman): My servants, I'll go too. (Anubias and Sellon): But, master Wiseman, are you go with us? (Wiseman): Yes. End Scene Anubias, Sellon and their master, the Wiseman, went together with the synthetic Pyrus minions to the laboratory. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Take it, the Darkus Reaper is yours. The synthetic Darkus lizard minion gives to Anubias the Darkus Reaper. (Anubias): Thank you, now your Bakugan is mine. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Yes, now you are his new master. (Reaper): Yes, now Anubias is my master. (Anubias): Reaper, I am your master Anubias, now you'll do everything that I order. (Reaper): Yes, master Anubias. (Sellon): I have my Ventus Jetro, Dan Kuso had luck this time, next time, I'll beat him in one way or another. (Anubias): I know, the Ventus Jetro. (Sellon): Yes, he is the my Ventus Jetro. (Ashor): Hey, you guys! (Ashlinne): My master Ashor is talking to you, boy and girl. (Anubias and Sellon): Master Ashor, can we help you? (Synthetic Subterra Minion 1): Hey, master Ashor. Two people are asking to you. (Synthetic Subterra Minion 2): I won't aswer anyone. (Ashor): Now, finish them all in the Kha'rall Castle, you both are Anubias and Sellon, I suppose. (Anubias): Yes, of course we are Anubias and Sellon. (Sellon): This is it, master Ashor. (Synthetic Subterra Minion 1): I am the Jason Block, but call me "Jason". (Synthetic Subterra Minion 2): And I am Gruz. This is my sister Ashlinne, she, my friend and I are the synthetic Subterra lizard minions of the master Ashor. (Dirth): Anubias and Sellon here, I'm knowing. Synthetic Ventus minions, prepare yourselves to the domain for the Earth under our hands. (Synthetic Ventus Minion 1): Yes, master Dirth. (Synthetic Ventus Minion 2): We'll catch the Brawlers and the Knights. (Synthetic Ventus Minion 3): We'll just want the Knights in the prison, not the Brawlers. (See-More): Master Dirth, Kyd Wykkyd and I will conquer the Earth to ourselves together. (Dirth): Yes, See-More. Go with Kyd Wykkyd and the synthetic Ventus minions now! (See-More): Yes, master Dirth! Ashor, Dirth, Anubias, Sellon and the synthetic lizard minions teleported themselves, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More to the Kha'rall Castle to stop the Brawlers and the Knights. (Daisy): Uh-oh! The lizard ones are here! (Julie): Not good. (Anubias): Ha ha ha ha ha. Young women, meet my Bakugan, the amazing Darkus Reaper, one of the Doom Beings who live in the Doom Dimension. (Reaper): I am Anubias' new Bakugan. (Anubias): Formerly, I had my antique Bakugan, the Darkus Horridian, I don't need him anymore, he is gone. (Daisy): If you want the fight, so my younger sister Julie and I will fight you with our Bakugan. (Julie): You won't win us. (Anubias): Oh yeah? I'll show you I can do it, prepare to the Grand Finale. The field turns into the normal arena. (Daisy): Gate Card, set! (Daisy throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and an orange flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Clayf stands.) Go, Subterra Clayf! Clayf roars. (Anubias): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Darkus Reaper stands) Rise, Darkus Reaper! Reaper roars as flying down to the floor with the unknown sound as if he were to the Doom Dimension. (Julie): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Gorem stands) Rise, Subterra Hammer Gorem! Gorem roars. (Anubias): You fools, prepare to be destroyed, I'll beat you two with the grim reaper of the Doom Dimension, the mighty Darkus Reaper. (Julie): Never! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Gorem Punch! Gorem punches Reaper with his hand. (Reaper): Ah! I'll make you pay for THAT!!! (Reaper gets angry, attacked) (Anubias): Oh year? Now I'll show you who orders here in the battle field. Attack, Reaper! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Dimension Sickle! Reaper cuts Gorem in half with his sickle. (Daisy): Not so fast, Reaper! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Daisy Protection! Clayf protects Gorem and himself with the Daisy Protection. Dimension Sickle is blocked. (Daisy): My protection, my Clayf's ability. Are you ready, Anubias? (Anubias): I won't lose to anyone! I will never ever EVER lose to anyone!!! (Julie): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Taros Hammer! Gorem hits Reaper with his hammer type. (Daisy): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Atomic Brave! Clayf roars and uses Atomic Brave at Reaper. (Reaper): Ouch! It hurts, two attacks of two Subterra Bakugan. (Anubias): I have the grim battle gear, let's see if you'll like that! Anubias touches the crystal in his BDDS, given by Jinx to him, as if pressing buttons. (Anubias' BDDS; readying a Battle Gear): Ready,Anubias Grim Sickle Cut. (Anubias): Battle Gear, Boost! Anubias Grim Sickle Cut lands on Reaper's back and opens. Anubias Grim Sickle Cut appears on Reaper in a blaze of purple light. This Anubias Grim Sickle Cut matches Reaper in it's tan color and has copper highlights. (Anubias): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Anubias Grim Sickle Cut Destruction! Anubias Grim Sickle Cut's barrels spin and it starts cutting with the big sickle gear. (Daisy): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Atomic Block! Reaper's battle gear is blocked by the Gate Card. (Daisy): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Great Axe! Clayf's axe emits a cut and it cuts Reaper. Reaper phases out, defeated. (Anubias' BDDS): Life force zero. (Anubias): Uh-oh, I lost. (Julie and Daisy): Makimoto Sisters win! End Scene (Anubias): I never thought I'd lose to the adults, I can't believe. (Sellon): You lost again, Anubias. The master Wiseman won't like anything this. Suddenly, Wiseman appears to see Anubias, Sellon and the other villains. (Wiseman): I heard, two of you lost to the Brawlers, so you failed! (Anubias): But, master Wiseman, please, give to us the second chance to beat him. (Sellon): We will win them next time. (Wiseman): I think good! I will beat the Brawlers and the Knights alone myself, in one way, or another! (Anubias and Sellon): Yes, master Wiseman. (See-More): Kyd Wykkyd and I will also beat the Brawlers and the Knights. Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk anything. (Ashor): Are you sure we must do this, Dirth? (Dirth): Yes, I am 100% sure, don't you know? Well well, listen to me Ashor. We will conquer the Earth to ourselves. (Ashor): Yes. When the Brawlers and the Knights were going to beat all the Kha'rall, Wiseman and his two servants teleported together to the Kha'rall lair to see there. (Wiseman): Wow! Here is the throne of the master of Kha'rall, and with the synthetic Aquos minions of the master Wes. (Synthetic Aquos Minion 1): I am just waiting for the moment to catch the Brawlers and the Knights as the master Wes ordered. (Synthetic Aquos Minion 2): Oh yeah, did you come to see our prisoners? (Wiseman): Yes, we came to see them all in the prison, I am Wiseman, the my servants are Anubias and Sellon, where is the prison? (Synthetic Aquos Minion 1): The prison is on the left, near the throne room, here is the throne room. My name is Leo Nier, I am one of the Synthetic Aquos minions of the master Wes. (Synthetic Aquos Minion 2): And I am his brother, my name is Jujumbo. (Sellon): Now, we must go to the left side to see the prisoners. Anubias, Sellon and Wiseman are going to the Kha'rall prison, they are seeing the kids and the Phantom Rider. (Phantom): Who are you? What do you want? (Wiseman): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! My name is Wiseman, this my servants are the Anubias and the Sellon, we want to see you for a while, it's just it. (Phantom): And my name is Phantom Rider, when I escape from the prison, I'll finish you three, wicked guys. (Wiseman): I doubt it. (Anubias): You won't escape from anywhere. (Sellon): And be quiet, Phantom Rider. Anubias and I will finish you, be sure of this. The synthetic Subterra minions came to see Wiseman, Anubias and Sellon. (Jason): Hey, Gruz. Wiseman, Anubias and Sellon here. (Gruz): Yes, Jason, maybe we should join them. (Anubias): I choose you, Jason. You will be the member of my new team. (Sellon): I'll choose the female synthetic Subterra minion, the Ashlinne. (Gruz): My sister? (Sellon): Yes, she will be the member of my new team. (Wiseman): Now I'll name the team of Anubias and the team of Sellon, now the Anubias' new team will be "Team Grim Reaper", and also, the Sellon's team will be "Team Jet Gun". (Anubias): Before, my antique team was "Team Anubias", now I have the new team that is the "Team Grim Reaper"! (Sellon): And before, my antique team was "Team Sellon", now I have the new team that is the "Team Jet Gun"! (Wiseman): Now two of you have the your new teams, the Team Grim Reaper and the Team Jet Gun. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes